1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic image, more particularly, relate to a method and an apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic image using a lenticular lens capable of enhancing display quality of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus may display a two-dimensional (2D) flat image. Recently, there has been an increase in demand for a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image utilized in games and movies; thus, a display apparatus capable of displaying the 3D stereoscopic images has been developed. For example, a pair of different 2D flat images can be provided to left and right eyes of a viewer, and then a viewer's brain can mix the pair of 2D flat images so that the viewer can perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus can display a stereoscopic image using a principle of binocular parallax through the viewer's two eyes. For example, since the left eye and the right eye of the viewer can be spaced apart from each other, two different images at two different angles can be inputted to the viewer's brain. The stereoscopic image display apparatus uses the binocular parallax of the viewer.
Method of using the binocular parallax may be classified into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type. The stereoscopic type may be classified into an anaglyph type using blue and red glasses with respect to two eyes, respectively, and a liquid crystal shutter glasses type in which each of a left image corresponding to the left eye and a right image corresponding to the right eye can periodically be displayed at an interval by utilizing opening and closing liquid crystal shutters with respect to the left eye and the right eye being synchronized with the interval.
The auto-stereoscopic may include a lenticular type in which a lenticular lens having a plurality of focusing points can be used. In the lenticular type, the lenticular lens can refract an incident 2D flat image at a plurality of focusing points to emit a plurality of stereoscopic images. In this way, the viewer can view stereoscopic images through the lenticular is lens.